


Today wasn't a good day

by orphan_account



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, I feel so bad for doing this, Ill add more as i go through the story??, Lonely davey, OOC?, Other, Prayer circle for this whole camp, Self-Doubt, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 14:19:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11556969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: David finally breaks





	1. Chapter 1

David had always tried his hardest with everything. He always tried to be the best person he could be and rise above all the problems in the world. He had hope that things would always get better, no matter what.

 

David woke up, a smile plaguing his face. He felt as energetic as usual. He hopped out of bed and began to get ready for the day. He opened the door to his cabin, taking a deep breath as he inhaled the fresh morning air. He briefly smiled to himself and went off to wake the campers up. 

Today was going to be a good day.

He went from bunker to bunker, waking every camper up with a "Good morning Camp Cambell!" In a tone that resonated his cheerfulness. As he woke the campers, he was not met with the response he'd expected. He expected everyone to wake with a smile on their face and a "Good morning to you too Gavid!". But all he got were groans and scowls. This disheartened David, but he reassured himself that everyone was just not a morning person. He smiled and continued on.

David then began to head to the mess hall. Gwen wasn't there neither was the Quartermaster. David pondered as to what he could do to brighten their day. He glanced around the room before his eyes fell on the coffee machine, perfect. David quickly got to work, preparing special coffee for the two. For Gwen, David had made mocha knowing she secretly loved chocolate. For Quartermaster he had regular coffee but with a little bit of alcohol, just for this one occasion.   
As David had just finished preparing the drinks, the Quartermaster and Gwen entered the room. David's face lit up and he grabbed the two drinks and handed it to the two adults. Before the two could say anything David explained that he made them special coffee and how happy he felt today. Gwen glanced at the cup, and met David's, who was practically beaming. Normally shed smile and give David a small pat on the shoulder before sitting down but Gwen was too tired to care.   
"Yeah...thanks" was all David got before she went to sit down. The quartermaster took a sip before walking off and muttering incoherently.

David's smile faltered, and his heart trembled. "Why hadn't they cared? Did I do something wrong?" He thought to himself. His thoughts were cut short when the first few kids entered the mess hall. He watched them all pile into the room, and grab a tray in a robotic motion. It was almost scary how lifeless everyone seemed.

"They dont care"  
The words rung through his head. His eyes grew out of focus. He stared off into nothingness as he idly traced his fingers on the wood of the table. He didnt know what to do. 

He blinked a few times, glancing around the room, everyone was still eating. He stood up before saying "Going to get the schedule for today" nobody replied.

Today was not going to be a good day.


	2. The beginning of the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David is trying his best

Hiking, today he was supposed to take everyone hiking. It was simple and easy, all he needed to do was to get everyone to care. He grabbed a bag and threw a few snacks, water, and other essential wilderness supplies before swinging the bag over his shoulder and heading off to the mess hall. Everyone was already outside. They all had a sour expression which only caused David's heart to sink deep into his chest. 

He took a sharp inhale before mustering a large smile.  
"Hello everybody! Today we are going to go hiking to sleepy peak peak! Ill be carrying everything we need so no need to bring anything other than a water bottle!" He was met with groans but he could tell the kids were slightly relieved that he wasnt forcing them to bring anything. Than a familiar voiced piped up.  
"Why are we going to the dangerous volcano?" Max asked in annoyance.  
"Why im so glad you asked dear max! You see, after volcanic eruptions sometimes gold or even diamonds can form!" David was sure the campers would never find anything of the sorts, but if it made them care than he was willing to say it.  
Max rolled his eyes "Whatever" he grumbled before pairing up with Nikki and Neil.  
With that, everyone set off.

It was about 20 minutes into the hike when Max decided to go ahead of his two friends in favor of talking to David.  
"So"  
David looked over at max before raising his eyebrow questioningly.  
"Whats up with you Davey? Youre not as perky. Its annoying me."  
David's eyes fell on the trail, as he remained silent.  
"What is someone having a bad day?" Max cooed in mock sadness.  
"Is it so wrong to have a bad day?" David asked, sadness in his voice.  
Max sneered. He knew he was close to getting David to break.

The rest of the hike was nothing but snide remarks and insults from Max, each one feeling like a nail hammering into his head.

After an uneventful hike, David returned to his bed. He felt mentally exhausted. He ripped his bandana off and flopped onto his bed. He didn't even bother changing. He sat awake wondering what he could possibly do. Only one answer rung through his mind he knew he wasnt going to be able to do it anyways so he simply tried to repress it.

David knew today, nor tomorrow was going to be good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow that was a fast update


	3. Writing and singing

The next day David woke up feeling somewhat empty. He sat up and tucked his legs to his chest. He sat there, in a ball as he stared at the folds in the sheets as a feeling of hopelessness swept over him. He was slightly annoyed, why wasn't he being positive? He was supposed to smile in the face of his worries. Now he was just waiting for his insecurities to control him.

He glanced at his clock, seeing he had woken about 30 minutes early. He was already dressed so he took this spare time to go over to his desk and write. Maybe it'd help. He opened a side drawer and withdrew a small brown leather journal. He slightly smiled at the irony of it. He wasn't much of a writer. 

He grabbed a pencil and opened the book. He still had no clue what to write. He just decided to write out everything he wanted to say to Max yesterday.

"Max, I know your outlook on life may be different from mine. I still love you. I can appreciate when you give me a healthy challenge. You're very smart."

David stared at the page, he didn't know what else to say. He thought back to everything max said. He wanted to add one more thing.

"I wish we could have been closer"

It was a small amount of writing, but it did the job. He felt just a tad better. He slipped the book into his bag and began the day.

The rest of the day was fairly normal, but David couldn't appreciate it. His brain kept noticing miniscule things that showed the campers just didn't care. It made him feel like crying. 

After everyone had gone to sleep he decided to grab his guitar and go and pour his heart out. He quietly opened his cabin door, even though everyone else was too far away to hear the click of the lock. He glanced around before walking around to the back of the building. There was a small cliff just between the two cabins. He sat down on the edge of the cliff and held the instrument in his hands. It was oddly comforting. He began to strum a few chords as he stared off into space. 

Finally he began to sing.

"I like to stick to walls  
Observing conversations and lifting them when they fall  
I am a fire escape, my spine's made of iron  
My heart pumps that old red paint"

Tears began to prick David's eyes.

"Save yourself, save yourself, yourself  
Save yourself, save yourself"

Davids voice was shaking.

"I see the seasons change  
And all the young faces come and replace the dying ones  
Sit out on Lexington and Vine  
And all the pimps and prostitutes wave you down at stopping signs"

David was sobbing, but he kept playing.

"Save yourself, save your yourself, yourself  
Save yourself, save yours-"  
He was suddenly cut off by gwen yelling from her cabin "Go to sleep David."

He couldnt really read her tone, was she sympathetic or annoyed? Nonetheless, he quickly wiped his tears before turning to gwen and mustering a smile.

"Yeah, okay I must've forgot how late it was."

Was today a better day? David really didn't know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw the song david was singing was named fire escape by foster the people!


	4. Trail mix and scattered papers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David is slowly realizing what he needs to do

David woke up, feeling numb. He finally took a shower, he didn't remember the last time he took one. He sat on the tile floor as cold water sprayed his back. He didn't bother washing his hair. He just stared at the water endlessly flowing into the drain.   
He stayed in there for an endless amount of time. He had a few hours to do what he wanted because today gwen was able to lead camp activities.   
He didnt know what suddenly made him get out of the shower. But he finally was out. He dried his hair and slipped into his camp attire and grabbed a bag of trail mix. He didnt feel like making something.

He sat down at his desk once more and thought about the journal. He pulled it from his bag and placed it down on the desk. He tried to think positive. He had to admit. He was grateful that gwen was teaching today, he decided to make an entry about her. 

He picked the chocolate from his trail mix as he wrote   
"Dear Gwen,  
We may be different but I really appreciate what you do for the camp, and what you do for me. You chose to stay here, you chose to deal with the campers. You chose to be kind to me, thank you"

David stood up, grabbing the trail mix and leaving the journal open on the table. He did feel better. He felt well enough to check on the campers.

He stepped out of his cabin and looked upon all the campers. The small smile David had quickly fell agape as he surveyed the sight before him. His heart shattered when he saw that everyone seemed to be having a good time. Something he rarely ever saw when he was around. He was so glad that he was far enough away from the activity area so nobody would see the color drain from his face.

Everyone was making pottery. They all seemed so relaxed, even Max. Something deep within David clicked.   
"They're never happy when I'm around"  
David let this sink in. He always wanted his campers to be happy, he wanted Gwen to be happy. Gwen.  
His eyes slowly looked up to Gwen to see her smiling as well. He'd never seen her be this relaxed during an activity before.   
David slowly stepped backwards into the cabin. He quietly shut the door before throwing the bag of half eaten trail mix at the wall. Bits of peanuts and raisins scattering in all directions. Tears of frustration openly pouring from his eyes.   
"Theyre never happy when Im around"

"So I should just leave" 

He paused, his eyes fell upon the journal. Sadness quickly grew to hate. He grabbed the journal and ripped the binding off before throwing the papers at the floor. They scattered around his feet, one cutting his ankle. He didn't feel it at all. He finally took in the sight before him. He was surrounded by bits of food and paper. How pathetic.   
He loudly groaned in frustration and threw his hands into his hair, he almost ripped some of it out. He had never felt this hurt. 

And he was the one to blame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its all downhill from here boys


	5. David looses hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy its gettin to the sad

David Threw himself onto his bed, curling into a ball. Ignoring the stray peanuts digging into his side he simply stared at the wall. There were two people in this world he truly cared about. Max and Gwen. But clearly, they were better off without him. He felt cold.

A few moments later, Gwen knocked at the door. Shit.   
"David? I heard a noise, are you alright?"

David had to think fast. He yanked his blanket over himself only having a portion of his face and hair showing. He closed his eyes and pretended to sleep.

"David? David Im coming in."  
He heard the door click open and a small gasp.   
It took all his energy to keep himself from crying.

"David? David?"

He heard the crunching of peanuts and papers crinkling as Gwen approached him. She set her hand on his side and nervously shook david.

He pretended to wake up and slowly opened his eyes before sitting up.   
"Gwen?"   
His voice was hoarse from yelling, but to gwen his voice was just hoarse from sleep.  
"David what happened?"  
David looked back upon the scene of his meltdown. Part of him wanted to tell the truth. No, she'd hate him.

"Dunno...maybe an animal got in?"

The lie felt like he just stabbed himself in the heart.

Gwen would've believed him, if he hadnt started tearing up.

"David?"

David looked up at gwen, his eyes looked lifeless. 

"Ill handle camp for the rest of the day, I know its exhausting to deal with max."

David felt better at the sound of sweetness in gwens voice. Gwen under the belief that he was tired of max, and David went along with it.

"Ill clean this all up, just go back to sleep."

David smiled "thanks, gwen"  
He felt safe.

He laid down with his eyes closes as he heard the sound of papers moving and the gentle swoosh of the broom. 

Gwen had noticed a few papers with writing on them. She glanced at david before stuffing them into her pocket. She finished cleaning within five minutes. She set out a mug and put the mix for David's favorite coffee in the brewer. Before saying "take it easy" and exiting.

David felt at ease for a split second before he heard gwen yell "Guess who's going to be with you all for the whole day!" Followed by the collective cheer of the campers.

David could not put his sadness into words.

 

Hours later, Gwen opened the door to her cabin. Taking a deep breath, today was tiring but it was worth it. She went to get changed into her pyjamas when she saw a few pieces of folded paper fall from her pocket. She was confused for a moment, than she remembered.   
She unfolded the papers and read the small amounts of print. First, she read max's note and then she read her own. She smiled to herself before placing them in a drawer in her desk. 

Today was a good day for her.

The next few days were torture for David.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shorter than usual chapter


	6. Ghosting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its coming

Everything was a blur for David after that day. He felt indefinitely bored. Nothing could pull him out of his darkness. He felt empty. He felt like he was a Ghost.

He'd completely lost track of everything. He couldn't tell if this all started last week, or if it had already been months. He had no grip on reality. Most likely from lack of sleep and terrible diet. 

One thing that ate away at him was the fact that nobody noticed. Or the fact nobody cared. He wasn't himself, he stopped smiling around the campers. He stopped giving it his all during activities. He knows the kids noticed, max even pointed out how much 'better' he seemed. If only he knew.

Any fire within David's heart had extinguished. Hes now a stranger to his past self. He couldn't tell if he was feeling too many emotions, or if he wasnt feeling anything at all.   
David genuinely thought this hell would never end. He would eventually proven wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is extremely short but im working on the next chapter right now. Its gonna be a pretty long one.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major suicide tw for the rest of the story

David woke up, to the buzz of his alarm. He robotically went through his morning routine, not really thinking about anything. He expected it to be the same as every day. Boy, would he prove himself wrong. 

He opened the door to the mess hall and began to read through the schedule for the day. He saw gwen was assigned to the afternoon activity of telling scary campfire stories. It was David's favorite activity. He pondered before thinking "when was the last time I really ever enjoyed myself here? Maybe if I could just..."

His eyes glanced in Gwen's direction. He made his mind up. He slowly stood before taking a deep breath. "You can do this david, you deserve it." He made his way over to gwen who had her nose buried into some magazine.

"Gwen? Can we talk?" Gwen momentarily blinked, being pulled from her reading. "Yeah?"   
David took a seat across from gwen. "Well...I was just wondering if i could y'know"  
Gwen raised an eyebrow, her expression somewhat unreadable.  
David fiddled with his fingers "could I possibly lead the storytelling camp?"   
He heard a small scoff.

He didn't dare look up.  
"David, not to be rude but you just aren't that great at storytelling. I think the campers would appreciate it more if I told the stories. And besides, I'm slowly getting more comfortable with this counseling thing. The kids are really taking a liking to me!"  
David stared at the wood on the table "I understand" David's voice was so quiet. He bit his tongue and forced a small smile. "I'm going to the bathroom"

Gwen made a note to check on David after all the kids ate.

He left the room, his body rigid. The second the door closed he broke down. He understood everything now. He realized he built a wall around his emotions just to keep himself from the truth. In an instant It all came crashing down on him, crushing him. 

He made his way to his cabin. He slammed the door behind him. Tears burned his face and his chest felt like it would explode. His mind was filled with a foggy haze as he dug out a piece of paper that originally belonged to his journal from the trash. He had regular blank paper under his desk but it didn't matter. He had to have this one.

He picked up a pencil and began to write  
" I get it, i understand now. I found the truth. I realized that you guys don't need me. I was just in the way. I'm so sorry for getting in the way of your happiness. I'm sorry I hadn't noticed sooner. I'm so sorry for doing this. I'm so fucking sorry."  
Teardrops began to fall on the paper.  
"Gwen, I love you. I know you'll do great things. I've always admired you and your personality. You have a realistic look on life, I wish I was more like you.  
Max, you always were an inspiration for me to try harder. You always were my favorite camper. Take care of Gwen for me."

David bit his lip before adding one final sentence.

"Ill miss you two dearly"


	8. This isnt the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry

David looked outside, his eyes scanned the area outside his window. His eyes locked with sleepy peak peak. If he ran, he could make it. 

He grabbed the paper and ran outside. He stopped outside gwen's cabin and slid the paper under the door frame before taking a deep breath and running off into the forest, to sleepy peak peak. The place where it all began. Itd take about half an hour to get to the top.

A few minutes later, Gwen arrived at the cabins. She initially turned to David's cabin only to find it vacant. She had a feeling as if something was about to go horribly wrong. She blamed it on her anxiety and went to her cabin. When she opened the door, she heard the crinkle of paper. She stepped inside and slowly closed the door to see a slip of paper reveal itself from under the heavy wooden door.

She knelt down and uncrumpled it and began to read.

No.

No no no.

This can't be real. Would David really do that? Did she misinterpret it? Her breathing began to quicken as she ripped a first aid kit from off the wall. She fastened it to a belt loop on her shorts and and ripped her phone from her pocket. She dialed 911, but the line only picked up for a moment. She ran around looking for any sign of David as she called 911 countless amounts of time. She eventually lost her patience and stopped trying to call the police. 

Than her eyes fell upon sleepy peak and she knew. She began running, faster than she's ever ran before. Than she got an idea, she grabbed her phone and dialed David's number. No response. She ran for what felt like years. She was about three fourths of the way to the top when she finally heard a small voice on the other end of the call.  
"Hello?"  
Gwen had never felt so relieved in her entire life.  
"David? David where are you? I can-"

"No"   
Gwen was cut off and her heart instantly sank, it wasn't over yet. She began running once more as David spoke.  
"Just let me do this gwen... i just want all of us to stop suffering."  
There was a pause.  
"I dont want to die."  
And with that, the call dropped. Gwen's adrenaline kicked in and she ran as fast as she could, not feeling the burning pain in her legs and lungs.

Meanwhile, max wandered into Gwen's cabin. He was annoyed that nobody was leading knitting camp. It was an activity he secretly liked. He looked around the room but found nothing. He turned to walk away before stepping on a piece of paper. He picked it up and was horrified at what he had read.

"Jesus fucking Christ"


	9. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tissues? Tissues.

Gwen reached the top and her heart did a flip when she saw David was okay.  
"Da-"  
"Don't come any closer" david was facing the edge of the cliff.  
Gwen didn't even dare to breathe.  
"David, I didnt know that you..."

"Did you not know? Or did you just not care?"

"David, of course I care"

David did not respond.  
He took a deep sigh.  
"Gwen, I love you"  
And than he stepped forwards. Gwen immediately dashed forward to grab him.

She still remembers the sound she heard when David's ribs cracked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not worry!! This story isnt over yet!! Im making this a series! I have at least two more stories in mind before I wanna wrap things up


	10. Extra

Hey!! Im so glad yall liked my writing!  
I never expected to get this kinda feedback.

This story isnt over yet so there are a buncha plotlines that need finishing!  
Id like for some feedback on what i should do differently before starting the rest of the story, so feel free to shate any thoughts you have!


	11. Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David is okay :))))
> 
> Physically

David's head felt foggy. He slowly gained his consciousness. He realized how heavy his body felt, he couldn't even open his eyes. He tried to use all of his strength to move, to sit up, to do something. He tried his best but only made himself feel exhausted. finally came to the conclusion that he couldn't move and finally stopped struggling. He let his other senses give him clues as to where he is. He smelled the sterile, medical scent. He heard a steady beep. And he felt something tight around some parts of his body. And he also felt a little cold.

And then it clicked, he was in a hospital. But why? He filed through his memories, he remembered the days leading up to present, the agony of not feeling positive. The dull sadness when nobody questions his deteriorating mental state. How a minor inconvenience set him off.

It all came rushing back. He was flooded with memories of writing the note, running away, seeing Gwen. 

Oh god, Gwen. What was he going to do? If David could cry, he would. Be he just couldn't move. He sat there with his eyes closed. Just thinking about what to say. He probably sat there for an hour, just thinking.

 

He was yanked back into reality when he heard the sound of footsteps growing. He tried once more to open his eyes. Although it was hard, he managed to open his eyelids. He glanced around and noticed it was dark. A moment later, a nurse pulled the plastic cover back and peeked inside. She stepped in and let out a small gasp when she noticed he was awake. 

"Oh my! Im glad to see you're awake sir!"   
David let out a small smile and tried to speak, but only let out a small rasp.  
The nurse smiled in return.  
"Oh do you need some water? You have been out for a while...give me a moment while I go grab the doctor."

David slowly nodded and the nurse left for a moment and returned with another doctor and a plastic cup of water.

She went next to David's bed and pushed a button. And his bed slowly began to move so he was slightly sitting up. She than stood beside David and held the drink in front of him.

"I know this is a little strange but, you may not have a lot of strength yet so ill have to give you water for a while"

David nodded in understanding before leaning towards the cup and took a sip from the comically long straw.

He took a minute to drink before clearing his throat.  
"Thank you"

The doctor sat down, close to David.

"So, David do you know why you are here?"

"I, do not" David lied

"Well, it seems that there may have been an accident at your camp, do you recall any details from it?"

David thought, maybe Gwen didn't tell them. He had to be careful.

"I was hiking, and I think I may have fallen. Thats all I can recall right now."

The doctor went on to ask some questions, seemingly to test David's awareness. Than the doctor told him what injuries he had. He had two broken ribs, a fractured shoulderblade, and a twisted ankle. He was told that he was very lucky that his lungs didn't get punctured.

"Are you hungry sir?"

"Ah, yes. Ill have...a cup of pudding and some water"

He nodded and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took a million years to update,, i was gome bc mental health and school stuff but im back now!!


	12. Akward Silences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> david and gwem have a chat

The nurse finally spoke up.  
"Your friend, Gwen. She's in the waiting room. She's been here ever since the accident."

David furrowed his brow.  
"How long have I been here?"

The nurse glanced at the clock.  
"Well, its two in the morning now, so we are just starting your third day here."

David, nodded.  
"Its late, ill see her first thing tomorrow. She's probably sleeping anyways."

The nurse understood.  
"Alright, Ill send her in once you wake up tomorrow"

 

After eating, David sat there and took in his surroundings. He glanced at a table across the room. He saw a couple cards, a bouquet, and his bandana. 

He felt bad, really bad. He can't imagine how Gwen feels, how Cameron felt. And who is watching the campers? Would he get fired? Would Gwen get fired, Not to mention how would he pay for this?

David lowered his bed so he was laying down. He pulled the puffy covers over his face and silently cried.

The next morning he woke up sometime around eight in the morning. He called the nurse, who helped him go to the bathroom, order his breakfast, and get him changed into another hospital gown.  
After David was done eating, the nurse grabbed his tray.  
"Should I go tell Gwen you're awake?"

David had completely forgotten about Gwen, and he was slightly thrown off about the question.   
"I- uh yes please."  
The nurse smiled and left.

 

Gwen was awoken by the feeling of a hand gently shaking her shoulder. She woke up in the cheap waiting room chair, a blanket was still draped around her shoulders. She blinked a few times, and looked at who woke her. 

"David is awake"

Gwen had never felt so relieved in her in entire life. 

She hesitantly entered the room, and wanted to cry. Nothing was really wrong. It was just that seeing David brought all the emotions back. 

There was a moment of silence as Gwen and David stared at eachother  
"Ill leave you two alone to talk, call me if you need me"   
The two nodded and once they knew the nurse was out of earshot, Gwen darted forward and hugged David. It really hurt his ribs, but he didn't care. 

"I am so, so sorry"

Gwen pulled back to look at David, tears still openly flowing.  
"Why, are you apologizing? Its my fault you tried to..."

"I scared you, I lost myself and acted irrationally."

Gwen looked into David's eyes, and saw a look that she had never had seen such a sincere look of fear. It scared her.   
Gwen closed her eyes and positioned herself back into David's arms.

"Its okay now, Its over."

David took this as Gwen trying to comfort him, but in reality Gwen just couldnt bear to think about everything right now.

They sat there for a moment before Gwen finally spoke.  
"Do you want to tell them what really happened?"

"No"

"Than how will you recover?"

"Ill figure something out"

Gwen stayed the night at the hospital.

**Author's Note:**

> Wowowowow this is my first upload on a03!??!! Woohoo? 
> 
> Anyways, this is just something ive been thinking about and i wanted to finally try writing. This is my first work so constructive criticism would be great!


End file.
